


Only the Wind

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Helena are holed up in an abandoned shack somewhere in the Northern Pacific.  There's something else out there, too.  Something unhuman.





	Only the Wind

The hut was broken down, barely able to keep out the icy wind and snow. Dick hunkered down next to Helena, parkas wrapped tight around them, a small and dying fire before them.

“Nobody’s getting through this storm tonight,” Dick said, wiping ice crystals from Helena’s hair.

“It’s not people I’m worried about,” Helena said, snuggling closer to him. “Haven’t you heard it wail?”

“It’s just the wind,” Dick said.

Helena shook her head. “It’s not. It screams like a child.”

The door to the hut shook with the wind, as if someone was rattling it, trying to get in.

“It’s only the wind, Helena.”

An eerie howl pierced the night. The door rattled again and was torn off the hinges.

In the doorway stood a creature, eight feet tall or larger. Its fur was matted with blood, its feet were cloven and it stood on elk legs. Its front legs were impossibly long, almost like arms, with claws meant for tearing. Its snout was that of a bear, its maw dripping with gore. It let out a high shriek and reached in for Dick and Helena.

Dick stared at it in horror. With trembling hands, he pulled out his gun, shooting the creature again and again in its desiccated chest to no effect. His bullets spent, he dropped the gun, inching back to the wall.

Helena grabbed a stick from the fire and waved it at the creature. It shrieked again but came no closer. It was a creature of frost and death. It smelled of rotted meat.

It reached in again, and as its claws passed down, Helena rushed it, brandishing the flaming stick. It lodged inside the creature’s open rib cage and the creature let out a piercing wail, one massive paw knocking Helena aside.

Dick snapped out of his frozen terror and grabbed another torch, planting this one into the great mouth of the creature. It staggered back, burning from the inside. The terrible cries echoed in the storm.

Dick ran to Helena, carrying her to the back of the hut. The creature was still outside, collapsing piece by piece, burned by the fire within it. Its mangled body reeked of burning flesh, putrid and spoiled.

“Helena. Speak to me.”

Helena opened her eyes.

“There are more,” she said.

Dick held her tight. “Hold on. We’ll fight them. We just need to make it till morning.”

But the storm raged on outside and showed no signs of stopping. And the screams in the night grew.


End file.
